Doom 35
by Ojdidit
Summary: A story about the first man on Mars, Mars City a U.S. military base built only four years after the first landing and mysterious discoveries.


Aaron was in the atrium of his home in Newark, New Jersey. He and his daughter were going her grades when he decided to tell her that he was going to Mars for a special opps mission. Aaron was a U.S. Marine who was shot 99 times in Iraq and Russia. He was in Russia for a cocktail party with former President George W. Bush. Barack Obama called Aaron on his iPhone and the Russians hated Barack Obama. Since Aaron was a Democratic voter they shot him, 99 times. The Russian mafia decided to dump Aaron's body in the Arctic Ocean. A team of U.S. Marines found his body floating in the frigid cold ocean. He decided to join the marines and became the United States' best marine soldier. His daughter, Lois was sad that her dad had to leave for Mars for the fifth time in three years. The new special space craft made for the U.S. marines, the D.R. Velocoraptor SS. The Raptor was made to get from Earth to other celestial locations around the Solar System.

That night he left his daughter and wife behind to go to the marine base and take the eight day flight to Mars. Aaron got in his Salleen S7 and drove at top speed to catch his flight to Mars. He made it from Newark, New Jersey to JFK airport in New York City in twenty-three minutes because there was, by a miracle, very little traffic. The Brooklyn bridge was closed because of a plane crash that wasn't as successful as the one in 2009.

Aaron made it to the base just before he ran out of gas. He got in the Raptor and the marines left at 0800 hours to fly to Mars. It was going to be a long flight but Aaron had 40,000 movies on his iPhone that is capable of keeping him entertained for the rest of his life.

The trip lasted about two weeks and the marines were finally to their destination. Mars City, the U.S. military base on the planet, Mars. In 2067, the first man on Mars, Carlos Sanchez who was a astronomy student at Florida A&M University and was paid $60,000,000 to fly him and his crew of 200 to Mars where which he was the first of the other 200 to set foot on the planet closest to Earth. The NASA space craft successfully landed on Mars three and a half weeks after departing from the Kennedy Space Center in Cape Canaveral, Florida. The whole world watched live on CBS, FOX, NBC, ABC, CNN, Animal Planet, Speed, ESPN, MTV, Vh1, Oxygen, The CW, My network TV, Fox Sports Network, Sun Sports (Florida) all over the world to see the Mars landing. Carlos Sanchez came out of the Space craft running onto the planet surface in his space suit waving an American flag. The whole world watched what seemed impossible, especially for a FAMU astro student out of Tallahassee, Florida who was also born and raised in Quincy just outside Florida's capital city. Carlos Sanchez was followed by his team of 200 who were pumping their fist in a successful landing on another planet for the first time in human history. The camera man who was following them went up Carlos.

"Captain Carl!" said the camera man, "describe to the whole world what this feeling is like?"

" You'd think it'd be nothing, but those people are just a bunch of idiots. This is the real deal, we're the first humans to ever leave the confines of mother Earth and go to another planet, not the space station, not our moon, another planet, the red planet!"

They all danced and celebrated and the whole world applauded the astronauts.

In only four years more and more humans successfully traveled to Mars and began to build what would be called "Mars City" the official U.S. military base of Mars. They built a base on Mars before they even came across the idea of a space station on the moon, which they began construction the same week Mars City was finished. The conclusion of the construction brought a sense of pride to the United States government as well as it's citizens. Mysterious disappearances began to take place about 23 years after the base was built and a marine on a mission to check out a disturbance with the Mars City satellite prob system. On a radio conference between the marine and the Mars U.S. marine lieutenant, Carlos Sanchez, Jr. the radio was cut off during communication between the marine trooper and Carlos Jr. Seven hours later a team of marines went down to find the lone trooper. They found his head hanging on the wall severed and covered with blood on a nail. The troops were disgusted with the discovery and immediately reported the head of the marine that was sent down to investigate. One of the troops sent Carlos Jr. a picture of the head.

"That's not Percy, you fool!" said Carlos Jr., "that's not any marine I know that's suppose to serve a two week term here!"

According to the U.S. navy website, the trooper was not even suppose to be at Mars City. The head had been there for about three months and marine soldiers that go to Mars City only spend two weeks on duty before returning home for the next group to come for their two weeks. It was only required for the U.S. marines and not the other navy soldiers. The U.S. army was currently busy trying to control a droid factory crisis in Rome, Italy.

MORE COMING SOON!!!


End file.
